Nowadays, more and more users like to play online games. Users may create many game characters during playing. In a typical online game, the process of creating or retrieving a game character may comprise:                Step 1: a user inputs a username and password to log in a game on a client end;        Step 2: the username and password are then sent to a platform server for verification;        Step 3: upon verification, the platform server may generate a token and transmit the token to the client end;        Step 4: the token is then transmitted from the client end to a game server;        Step 5: the token is then transmitted from the game server to the platform server for verification;        Step 6: upon verification, the platform server may assign a user ID to the game server; and        Step 7: the game server then generates a platform number associated with this platform server and creates or retrieves a game character based upon the platform number and the user ID.        
In the above process, the game server creates or retrieves the game character based upon the user ID assigned by the platform server and the platform number generated by the game server. Because the game sever may generate a different platform number for a different platform server when one game is coupled to two or more platform servers there may be two or more different platform numbers associated with respective platform server. The game character created based upon one platform number may be different than the one created by using another platform number. The game character in one game may not be shared between different platform servers which may influence user's game experience.